This invention relates to a recloseable pack of folded cardboard for dry products.
Recloseable packs for dry products, such as spaghetti, are already known, Cf. for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,615. Although the pack according to this patent is recloseable, it has to be cut out in the form of a very complicated blank which involves several steps for folding and gluing, more particularly rotation of the blank. This configuration means that special machines have to be used to form the pack.